


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: BTOB
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bottom Sungjae, Bottom Yook Sungjae, College Student Sungjae, Literal Sex God Ilhoon, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nature God Minhyuk, Sort of College AU, Sungjae-centric, Vauge sugar daddy au, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jung Ilhoon/Yook Sungjae, Lee Changsub/Yook Sungjae, Yook Sungjae/Everyone
Kudos: 5





	Untitled

**10:35 PM**

"You getting tired already?"

Sungjae rubbed his eyes and looked at Sanghyuk slightly annoyed."Gee I'm so glad that you noticed."He sassed.Sanghyuk laughed at him,clearly not noticing Sungjae's annoyance."You're going to live Sungjae."Sanghyuk playfully reassured him.


End file.
